


Если бы Прирожденных Убийц снимали индейцы

by winni_w



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), TARANTINO Quentin - Works
Genre: Action, Experimental Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: сказочка<br/>Краткое содержание: ретеллинг фильма с точки зрения индейцев<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: Использованы цитаты из индейских легенд, в том числе "Пополь-Вух". <br/>Написано на ФБ-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы Прирожденных Убийц снимали индейцы

1.  
Раньше в этой жаркой пустыне жили только волки и змеи. Наши предки пришли сильно позже. 

Ты сам видишь, Мягкий Глаз, это выжженная земля, на горизонте видны горы с белыми шапками, и кажется, что надо только чуть пройти, чтобы лизнуть прохладный вкусный снег — но горы всегда обманывают тебя и оказываются чуть дальше с каждым шагом.Чуть-чуть — но дальше. 

Пауки это знают. Поэтому и не пытаются срываться куда-то, сами не зная куда. Они стараются сидеть на одном месте и плести свою паутину, в которой поджидают жертв. А самим быть жертвой — не-е, спасибо. Это пусть дураки волки бегают, высунув языки от жажды. Умные пауки сидят на месте. 

Так вот, жили в жаркой пустыне Братец Паук и Сестрица Паучиха, оба толстые, оба умные. Поскольку они были не просто умные, а очень умные, то выбрали себе выгодное место — кафе на границе с Мексикой. Кафе называлось "Завтрак Ланч" — сразу всем понятно, что там делают. Сестрица Паучиха обслуживала клиентов, подавая им пироги, яблочные, вишневые, лимонные пироги и молоко. Братец Паук — ну, тот шатался по своим делам, наверное, даже охотился. Потом приходил в кафе посидеть попить кофейку. Жили они очень хорошо и просто, всем нравилось, клиентам тоже нравилось, и так это крошечное заведеньице не то в Техасе, не то в Мексике и влачило свои неторопливые паутинные дни. 

Прослышали как-то об их заведении Майк и Мэллори — а может быть, просто случайно мимо проезжали — и решили там позавтракать. Или пообедать, неважно. Суть в том, что Майки захотел лимонного пирога. Он десять лет не ел лимонный пирог, и в последний раз, когда он ел лимонный пирог, он был совсем другим человеком, так что это важно. 

Мэллори решила потанцевать. У нее на животе красовалась татуировка скорпиона, а Майк носил круглые красные очки.   
И все было бы хорошо, танцы и красные очки, лимонный пирог и все дела, если бы у трех братцев Койотов машина не перегрелась и не задымила, что твой паровоз. Пришлось им затормозить у Паучьего кафе. Два Койота зашли внутрь, глядь, а там Мэллори танцует. Уж так красиво она отплясывала, что у приезжих гостей загорелись глаза, и один из Койотов захотел с ней потанцевать сам. Кто девушку танцует, тот ее и спит, так было принято в пустыне, так что глупый Койот надеялся снять девушку-скорпиона на ночь.

Проблема в том, что все скорпионы кусаются, если неправильно с ними обращаться, и Мэллори была не исключение. Мэллори убила похотливого Койота, Майки зарезал другого и застрелил третьего, а потом самым мудрым оказался Братец Паук, потому что он не двигался с места. Сестрица Паучиха попыталась сбежать, что ее и погубило. 

Братец Паук и после этого никуда не двигался. Он жил, где и всегда, и всем рассказывал, какая это была ужасная бойня, на чем неплохо поднялся, потому что всем хотелось посмотреть на то самое место, где однажды Майк ел лимонный пирог, а Мэллори танцевала.

Поэтому, дорогой Мягкий Глаз, никогда не снимай девушек-скорпионов на ночь. Целее будешь.

2\.   
И если ты спросишь меня, настырный мелкий Мягкий Глаз, были ли они ангелами, как чета Нокс сами о себе однажды сказали внимательным звездам, то отвечу: все возможно. Белые не принесли нам ничего хорошего, так что и ангелы у них недобрые. Вам на уроках в школе пересказывали, наверное, Ветхий Завет? Кто они там были, помнишь? То-то и оно.

Так что, почему бы и нет, с точки зрения Майка и Мэллори они были ангелами, и даже с моей точки зрения они были ангелы, злые, беспощадные христианские ангелы, у которых острые ножи, быстрые машины и кусачие пули. У ангелов нет другой работы, кроме как очищать зерна от плевел, что ж поделать, если плевел больше, чем представлялось вначале.

Другое дело, что это с точки зрения ангелов плевела — плевела, а вот с точки зрения не-ангелов плевела уже как бы в общем-то не очень плевела, иногда эти плевела даже и не обплевеленные совсем... Мягкий Глаз, ты уже заснул? Ну и пейот с тобой, спи дальше.

3\.   
Она видела Майка на большом красном коне. Пар из ноздрей, оскаленные зубы, громовое ржание. Однажды Майк оставил большого красного коня в городе Тайясале... что? Это был Кортес, говоришь? Мягкий Глаз, когда сказки приходят в этот мир, не имеет никакого значения, как кого в них называли. Имена у белых не имеют никакого значения. Никакого. Не смотри на имена, зри в корень. Так вот. Однажды у коня Майка спустила шина... то есть, его ранили в ногу. Да. Коня. И Майк оставил раненого на попечение правителя города, взяв обещание, что о животном будут заботиться. 

Жители города слово сдержали: они отвели коня в самое лучшее помещение, в роскошный храм, усыпали там все прекрасными цветами и принесли ему отборнейшее мясо. Тогда индейцы еще не знали лошадей и исходили из своих представлений о божественном, а белые люди из-за моря как раз казались нам сыновьями Солнца. Недолго казались, правда, потом выяснилось, что ничего божественного в них нет, но уже было поздно... Вернемся к нашему коню. Естественно, животное в результате такой заботы умерло от голода. Испуганный правитель приказал изготовить копию из камня и вымаливать у него прощение. По-видимому, уловка удалась, потому что Майк в тот город так и не вернулся, и большой красный Ламборгини так и остался стоять в самом лучшем торговом центре, и назвали его Цимин Чак, что означает "громовой тапир", и ему приносили жертвы из зеленой бумаги и крови, много красной крови.

Что? Я все напутал? Эх, Мягкий Глаз, это не путаница. Путаница — это в большом Белом Доме в Вашингтоне. Если бы ты только знал, внучек.

4\.   
Откуда пришел Майки, никто не знает. 

А Мэллори, когда была человеком, жила в очень странной семье. Отец приставал к ней, а мать ничего не могла поделать. Младший брат — или, может быть, сын Мэллори от ее же отца — смотрел на все это и запоминал. У белых вообще много таких семей, они запутались в своей паутине и не видят сути, они сидят в своих четырех стенах и никогда не смотрят на небо. Поэтому им так сложно любить и жить. 

Однажды Мэллори собралась с подружкой в кино, но оделась чересчур откровенно, по мнению ее отца. На ней было короткое леопардовое платье, черные чулки, а еще стрелки на глазах. Правильно, Мягкий Глаз, это боевой раскрас. Мэллори смутно думала, что это панковский протест против семьи.

На самом деле, она оделась так потому, что ждала Майки, просто еще не знала этого. Мы очень часто делаем что-то, не понимая, зачем, — а потом обнаруживается истинная цель. Когда так получается, это значит — духи говорят с нами. Просто они говорят не словами.

Майки пришел, потому что знал, что его ждали. Все приходят только тогда, когда их ждут, что злые черти, что ангелы, что простые люди. Он принес с собой пятьдесят фунтов мяса, потому что Мэллори весила ненамного больше. Чтобы духи не гневались, надо за взятое отдавать что-то равноценное; для этой семьи женщина была почти равна мешку мяса. Майки сам выбрал корову из стада, сам забил ее, сам выбрал лучшие куски — не потому что хотел угодить семье, а потому что он знал, что когда придет, то найдет кого-то необыкновенного, кого-то равного себе. Кого-то, с кем вся его жизнь обретет смысл.

И он встретил Мэллори и сразу умыкнул ее из бетонного вигвама на большом красном коне, и никогда об этом не пожалел. Мэллори приходила к нему в тюрьме, когда его посадили за угон большого красного коня. Она приносила вкусную еду и не ругала за то, что он совершил. Она была не из племени людей. Только еще не знала об этом.

И однажды Мэллори сказала, что они переезжают в другое место, потому что ее отец был против "мясника", как называли Майки в той семье. Требовалось срочно сбежать из тюрьмы. Тогда он сказал:

— Мэллори, дай мне шпильку.

— Зачем? — удивилась она.

— Ты хочешь прекратить это безобразие? Тогда давай шпильку. Все будет хорошо. Ведь мы — это судьба.

Она дала ему шпильку и немного дрочки, но до конца не довела, потому что Майки требовалась не разрядка, а энергия. Вечером он, полный злой нерастраченной энергии, сел в центр своей камеры, уколол палец шпилькой и вызвал духов на каплю своей крови. Майки поговорил с ними, те пообещали ему помочь. 

На следующий день заключенных повезли на ранчо — отрабатывать с лошадьми положенное количество общественных работ. И духи сдержали свое слово, они наслали внезапное торнадо. В шумихе да неразберихе Майки столкнул охранника с коня и помчался прочь. За ним погнался страж, но духи подослали змею, которая ужалила его лошадь за ногу. Так что Майк сбежал, подобно песку сквозь пальцы, ветру сквозь листья.

Мэллори спала, когда за окном послышался громкий топот копыт. Она проснулась и увидела своего возлюбленного. И они вместе утопили ее отца в аквариуме, пристукнув ломиком, и сожгли ее маму, облив бензином в ее постели, и сказали младшему брату Кевину — или, может быть, сыну Мэллори — что он свободен. 

Вот как случилось, что Мэллори родилась по-настоящему. Она всю жизнь ждала этого, и Майк пришел за ней в этот странный другой мир бетонных вигвамов, и освободил ее, и с тех пор они всегда оставались вместе, и будут вместе до скончания времен.

Я вижу, ты призадумался?... Да, я знаю, дорогой Мягкий Глаз, что ты не убьешь родителей, можешь не говорить мне. Ведь мы — люди. А Майк и Мэллори были не люди.

Может быть, ангелы.

5.  
Мы помним свое прошлое историями и песнями. О самых великих людях же складываем легенды, которые живут в устах многие сотни лет. О твоем отце не поведают сказку, Мягкий Глаз, но ты всегда можешь сам рассказать о нем другим людям. Они запомнят и передадут другим — может быть, не словами, а просто добрым отношением и уважением к его потомкам. Потом так же запомнят тебя.  
Белые же помнят прошлое вещами. У них плохая память, им нужны дипломы, фотографии и маленькие сандальки их детей. Это не плохо, нет. Просто они так устроены. Мы тоже храним вещи, вот на стене моего вигвама, например, висит старый бубен моего прадеда, великого шамана. Проблема в том, что у белых слишком много вещей, и они не понимают, какие из них — их настоящие предметы силы. Они слишком сильно держатся за незначащее. Путаются в нем. Поэтому иногда, чтобы хоть что-то понять, им нужно выкинуть все вещи.   
И когда Майк решил жениться, то сначала потребовалось избавиться от того, что взяла с собой Мэллори из дома. Убегая, она забрала то, что казалось самым дорогим: красную куклу, плюшевого мишку, розовый чемоданчик. Все, что было вместе с ней, когда отец еще не начал к ней приставать. До того, как она встретила Майка, она считала детство лучшим временем в ее жизни.

Они были на дороге, как и всегда, с тех самых пор, как встретили друг друга. Они стояли на мосту через реку, через холодную горную реку, что прорезала путь сквозь глубокие каньоны. И там, после того, как выпали из рук и улетели вниз с моста красная кукла, плюшевый мишка и чемоданчик, Майк предложил ей пожениться. Майк разрезал ножом свою ладонь и ладонь Мэллори, и они сжали руки, и красная кровь, соединяясь вместе, капала в холодную реку далеко-далеко внизу. И они объявили себя перед своими богами мужем и женой, стоя на этом мосту, на безлюдной дороге, и не было у них свидетелей, кроме большого красного коня.

6.  
Все началось с того, что Мэллори засомневалась, любит ли ее Майк.

Ночью они нашли мотель, и за его окнами проплывали безмятежные облака, проходили фашистские марши, мчались пегие кони. В другом мире жили львы, и Мэллори сняла свои шикарные белые волосы. Майк читал ее мысли, глядя туда, где убивали людей.  
Так получилось, что кольцо с ее пальца исчезло. Она просто сняла его, когда мыла волосы — но оно исчезло из ее мира, она забыла о нем, и Майки встревожился. Он спросил, где кольцо, которое подарил ей в знак их вечного брака. У них были не простые кольца, на них вились змеи. 

Однажды Майк и Мэллори превратились в змей, чтобы поохотиться на существо, которое обитало в первоначальном океане, бесконечно прожорливое чудовище в беспредельном хаосе. После долгих путеплаваний в темной воде они нашли его. Майк впился в голову зверя, Мэллори — в хвост, и так сильно дернули, что разорвали тварь на две части. Из одной половины они сделали сушу, из другой — небо. И когда им надо было переправиться с одной земли на другую, то звали своих друзей — змей. Те приползали, собирались в плоты, и так все плыли, куда нужно. Когда ты смотришь на горы, то знай — это те самые змеи, они вьются испокон веков, поднимаясь и опадая, как волны на море, просто мы слишком быстро живем, вот и не видим... Что? Это были Кетцалькоатль и Тецкатлипока? Конечно, Мягкий Глаз, как скажешь.

В общем, в память о тех днях они носили вот такие обручальные кольца. Поэтому Майк испугался, что она — забыла. Она, конечно, не забыла; она просто сомневалась, любит ли он ее по-прежнему, ведь столько времени прошло. 

Когда они занимались сексом, Майк смотрел на заложницу, которую они захватили по пути. Мэллори это не понравилось, и она сбежала.  
Она ехала одна, она курила, она вспоминала, как любил ее Майк — холодный нож у шеи, горячее внизу, — и представляла, как то же самое он делал с заложницей, и убитый отец из мира духов смотрел на нее в огне и дыму ревности, и она приехала на заправку, где Майк ее ждал. В белых джинсах и майке, с парой пистолетов, в красных очках и с волосами в тугом хвосте — такой, каким она его помнила, когда только начали встречаться. Мэллори хотелось любви, ее жгло неверие, и она сначала не поняла, что это мелкий дух из числа низших нечаянно прочитал ее мысли и превратился в того, кого она хотела. Она думала, что говорила с Майком, хотя это был просто парень с бензозаправки. Все мы видим только то, что хочется. 

Она просила говорить вслух, что любима, что красива, и дух послушно повторял, распаляясь все сильнее и сильнее. Мэл легла на капот машины и пригласила его к себе.

На свою беду, когда дух вошел в нее, то от удовольствия совсем потерял контроль и забыл про личину. Мэллори увидела, кто на самом деле с ней, и тут же откусила ему голову. Вот так бедолага поплатился за то, что возжелал больше, с чем мог справиться.

7.  
А у того мелкого духа были родственники, много родственников, и все они строили планы мести. Один говорил: "Нашлем на них тучи шершней!", другой: "Нет, нужно подстроить им аварию, чтобы они упали с моста в горную реку!" — а третий: "Надо дождаться ночи и устроить пожар в мотеле, где они устроятся!" И у каждого было свое мнение, и все стояли на своем, не желая уступить, так что духи кричали все громче и громче, и совсем уже передрались — как вдруг самый маленький из них вдруг сказал: "Смотрите, где они!"   
Оказалось, что Майк и Мэллори ехали по дороге посреди пустыни — да не простой пустыни, а где жил старый индеец по имени Красное Облако, хорошо знакомый не только людям, но и другим существам. Нет, Мягкий Глаз, я просто его тезка. Ты же видишь, что я жив. Так вот, духи обрадовались и тут же придумали план, который устраивал всех. Выполнять его послали, конечно, самого маленького и безответного. 

Тот превратился в полицейского и поехал за ними. Вышло все как нельзя лучше: в знак примирения между собой Майк с Мэллори не захотели никого убивать, и свернули влево, прямиком на дорогу к старому индейцу. Посередине пути их большая красная машина заглохла, потому что кончилось топливо. Они начали ссориться из-за этого, обзывать друг друга, терять доверие друг к другу, вот поэтому духам удалось так ловко обмануть их. 

Они не знали этого индейца, видели первый раз в жизни, а вот духи его знали прекрасно. Ты помогаешь кому-то, кто-то помогает тебе — в общем, по такой цепочке и вышло, что Красное Облако согласился помочь кровникам. На самом деле, это духи так думали. А сам индеец двадцать лет назад увидел этих гостей в своих снах, и просто знал — настало время.

Майк и Мэллори хотели попросить у него газ в обмен на табак. Когда индеец пригласил их внутрь, они зашли — и увидели там гремучую змею. Чтобы не выдавать маскировку под человека, Мэллори сделала вид, что испугалась, и громко завизжала, кинувшись к Майку. Она назвала имена, но Облаку они были совсем не нужны, он видел за названиями большее. Он видел, что в мужчине текла кровь демонов, а в женщине таилась болезнь, она потерялась в мире призраков. Что? Мягкий Глаз, им, наверное, можно было помочь и вылечить, но вопрос в том, хотели ли они, чтобы им помогали? Иногда и люди совсем не хотят, чтобы им помогали. Хотя вслух они об этом очень просят. Учись различать по их действиям.

Красное Облако взял гремучую змею в руки и сел в кресло. Он рассказывал сказку.

10.  
Однажды женщина собирала хворост для костра и нашла ядовитую змею, которая замерзала в снегу. Она забрала ее домой и вылечила. Однажды змея укусила ее в щеку. Умирая, женщина спросила ее: "Почему ты это со мной сделала?" И та ответила: "Дура, ты же знала, что я змея".

11.  
С этими словами Красное Облако выпустил змею за порог, чтобы та была змеей. Отпустил внука, чтобы тот был мужчиной. Так он приготовился к тому, что его ждало, и начал шаманить у костра, чтобы выгнать своих гостей из человеческих тел и таким образом помочь мстительным духам. 

И когда он начал обряд, сущности стали проситься вон из тел — и Майку снились тяжелые сны, кошмарные сны. Всплыло его детство, с ненавидящей матерью, с отцом-самоубийцей — я говорил тебе, у белых много таких семей. Он видел то, чему не было имени, что он боялся назвать, но что всегда сидело в уголке его сознания; он снова стал маленьким мальчиком. Вот только теперь у него было оружие. Он вспомнил об этом, схватился за пистолет и застрелил страшных родителей — но оказалось, что убил индейца. 

Майк совсем этого не хотел.

Но он же знал, что он змея.

Мэллори кричала на него, ругалась — не стоило убивать Красное Облако. Нельзя убивать посредников.

А духи ведь воплотились в змей и собрались вокруг хижины в ожидании, когда сущности выйдут вон — а получили обратно своих врагов живыми, да еще те и шли по темноте, не видя, куда наступают. Вот так они смогли укусить Мэллори, а потом и Майка.

Те зажгли ветки от костра и увидели, что вокруг — тьма-тьмущая змей, они все собрались в тугие пружины, готовые нападать — готовые мстить за смерть сородича и смерть индейца, который долгие годы был их проводником в мире людей. 

Еле они выбрались, отгоняя духов огнем. 

А за ними мчались десятки убитых и замученных, только на сей раз Майк и Мэллори их видели, потому что сами стояли на шаг от могилы. Их жертвы долго ждали этой минуты, чтобы поквитаться, и вот-вот их надежды готовились сбыться. Призраки мчались за их большим красным конем, ворча и завывая, клацая зубами и вращая кровавыми глазами.

Майк и Мэллори добрались до аптеки — знаешь, из тех, на которых нарисованы змеи, — они знали, что на сей раз это их друзья, поэтому зашли внутрь без страха. Но они не подозревали, что их завели туда специально, и сделали так, чтобы там не было сыворотки. Совсем скоро Майку и Мэллори грозило потерять тела и попасть на Иную землю, где духи владели всей своей силой, и где им ой как не поздоровилось бы.

Мэллори лежала на полу, когда Майк дошел до аптечного клерка. Тот как раз увидел по черному ящику историю про них и сразу понял, кто пришел к нему. Хоть он и работал в змеином месте, но был простым человеком, поэтому перепугался и вызвал полицию, после чего сразу умер. Поэтому, Мягкий Глаз, никогда не поддавайся страху, он убивает тебя вернее, чем сто тысяч змей.

12.  
Однажды жила на свете женщина, которая лучше всех умела делать обсидиановые ножи, отчего ее и прозвали Ицпапалотль — Обсидиановая Бабочка. Супруг ее очень долго и тяжело болел, потом умер, остался у Бабочки только сын. Она не хотела выходить замуж второй раз, хотя была красавица, и многие пытались ее заарканить. 

Прослышала о такой гордости богиня Коатликуэ, Змеиная Мать, и решила проучить непокорную. Она воплотилась в Чарльза Уитмена, студента и морпеха. Выглядела она — теперь он — очень хорошо, и поэтому женщины вешались на Чарльза гроздьями. Уитмен долго искал Обсидиановую Бабочку, он плавал даже в Гуантанамо, а нашел ее совсем рядом — с Кэмп Лэджен, где обитали его собратья по пехоте. 

Так получилось, что Бабочка шла домой вместе со своим сыном, им надо было пересечь поле, и вот там-то посреди пшеницы валялся пьяный Чарльз. От такой удачи Коатликуэ — Уитмен протрезвел, кое-как поднялся на ноги и подошел к ней с вопросом: "Выходи за меня замуж". Ицпапалотль ответила, конечно, отказом, после чего Чарльз зарезал Бабочку ее же обсидиановым ножом. На мальчишку он не обратил внимания, а зря, ведь тот потом вырос в детектива Джека Сканетти, демона, который преследовал других демонов.

Он знал, что Майк и Мэллори связаны со змеями, так что у него был зуб на них. Он охотился за ними уже очень долго и почти потерял всякую надежду.

И когда он нашел того незадачливого мелкого духа, то очень обрадовался, потому что в капоте машины рядом увидел отражение Мэллори.

Каждый человек ходит по своему туннелю жизни: работа — учеба — дом и так далее. И когда он едет в другой город или даже другую страну, то часто встречает своих земляков — чаще, чем можно было бы предположить. Это влияние его туннеля жизни. И увидев отражение Мэллори в блестящей машине, Джек Сканетти понял, что пересечение их туннелей уже совсем близко.

И чтобы сделать перекресток еще точнее, вечером он задушил проститутку. Духи явились на зов крови и согласились помочь, потому что сильно обиделись из-за смерти индейца.

Вот так Джек и оказался у той аптеки, и надо сказать, ему повезло, что у его добычи заплетались ноги из-за змеиных укусов, иначе они раскидали бы эту толпу полицейских, которые слетелись, как осы на мед.

Майк попытался сражаться с ними, но лихорадка и слабость от яда подвели его руки, ослабили зрение. И Сканетти взвалил Мэллори на большого бело-синего коня, а возлюбленного ее увез конь с красным крестом, потому что полицейские в ярости чуть не прикончили его. Вот так демон и духи сумели разделить Майка и Мэллори, а ведь началось все с малого — с крошечной ревности.

13.  
Духи были очень довольны, и все тут же собрались на совет. Те, которые назывались Хун-Каме и Вукуб-Каме, были высшими судьями. Всем были назначены свои обязанности, и каждому из них Хун-Каме и Вукуб-Каме дали свою, соответствующую ему власть.

Там были Шикирипат и Кучумакик, те двое, которые причиняют кровотечение у людей. К ним пришли Ах-Альпух и Ах-Алькана, их делом было заставлять людей пухнуть. Присоединились и Чамиабак и Чамиахолом, жезлоносцы Шибальбы, чьи посохи сделаны из чистой кости. Они заставляли людей чахнуть. Прилетели также Ах-Альмес и Ах-Альтокоб, приносящие людям несчастья. Пришли, наконец, Шик и Патан. Их делом было заставлять людей умирать на дороге. А уж мелких демонов и духов собралось видимо-невидимо.

И вот решили совместно, что надо преследовать и мучить Майка и Мэллори, чтобы сделать их уступчивыми. Духи очень хотели, чтобы эти две сущности остались в их мире, ведь в этом была бы их победа.

Первое, что увидели Майк и Мэллори, когда их притащили в нижний мир — сидящие деревянные куклы, так похожие на людей, что муж с женой поздоровались с ними. Духи, видя это, громко засмеялись и смотрели на Майка и Мэллори, как на уже побежденных и обессиленных. "Хорошо", — сказали они. — "Приготовьте ваши оранжевые тюремные одежды, мы не боимся вас". Тогда духи пригласили их сесть на скамью. Но та была из раскаленного камня, и когда пленники сели на нее, то тут же обожглись. Духи снова захохотали на все лады, они корчились от боли в своих сердцах, в своей крови и в своих костях, причиненной им смехом. 

Только так они могут почувствовать себя живыми, поэтому они очень любят шутить над людьми.

"Теперь идите в Дом Мрака, там вы получите наши смолистые лучины, там будете спать", — сказали Майку и Мэллори. Пока они спали, духи обсуждали, что же с ними сотворить. "Давайте принесем их в жертву завтра, пусть они умрут в нашем мире, чтобы остались мертвее мертвого, чтобы никогда не смогли вернуться на Землю" — вот так они говорили друг другу.

Многие испытания перенесли Майк и Мэллори.

Там был Дом Мрака, в котором была только непроглядная тьма, и больше ничего. Там стоял Шушулим-Ха, дом, где царил невозможный холод и ледяной ветер. Там находился Балами-Ха, где не имелось ничего, кроме голодных ягуаров с пожизненными сроками, которые толпились, рычали и щелкали зубами. В Цоци-Ха везде летали и пищали летучие мыши, в Чайим-Ха существовали только острые ножи и электрические стулья — ой, много было мест для испытаний в нижнем мире.

14.  
Говорящие головы, Мягкий Глаз, получаются, если отрезать голову от тела и пустить жить саму по себе, все очень просто. Ты их уже видел, не отрицай — в другом мире. Ну как же, ты каждый день видишь множество других миров. В синем экране черного ящика. Вы называете это телевизором. Они клацают челюстями и выпускают сотни слов, запутывая белых еще больше в их паутинах. Иногда это не их вина, они просто слушают своих богов и передают услышанное, как умеют.

Одну такую звали Уэйн, и это была в своем роде выдающаяся голова. Она занималась тем, что скакала по следам маньяков и серийных убийц и затем пересказывала их деяния другим людям. Без ног, на одной шее особо не попрыгаешь, конечно; поэтому она, как правило, успевала только по холодным следам. Хотя говорящей голове помогали ее ассистенты.

Уэйн брал интервью у очевидцев и пострадавших и потом пытался реконструировать происходящее на синем экране черного ящика, нанимая другие говорящие головы. Как ты думаешь, внучек, что можно сплести из паутины? Еще одну паутину — и притом еще более запутанную и неверную, как если бы паук нажрался экстази. Из того, что уже использовано, плохо получается что-то настоящее.   
Возможно, но сложно.

Заветной мечтой Уэйна было по-настоящему сделать что-то вместе с маньяками. Хоть раз в жизни не пройти по следу, но самому оставить его.

И вот эта говорящая голова прослышала о том, что Майк и Мэллори попали в нижний мир, и немедленно поскакала к духам упрашивать, чтобы пустили на интервью. Уэйн думал, что это будет лучшая паутина из всех, что он когда-либо плел.

Майка снова заковали в железные кандалы и привели в переговорную комнату с кучей вооруженной охраны, потому что духи боялись, что тот сбежит. Справедливо боялись, ведь говорящая голова — посредник между миром духов и миром людей. А каждое существо, проходя, оставляет за собой не просто следы, а канал или тот же туннель жизни, и через него можно выбраться в иное место.   
И каждое действие — это плоды того, что было ранее.

— Ах! — воскликнул Уэйн. — Что это за удивительные плоды, Майк? Разве не замечательно, как их много? Разве не вкусны эти убийства? Неужели я умру, если сорву один-единственный плод?

Тогда Майк сказал: 

— Что ты хочешь от дерева? Эти предметы, покрывающие ветви моего дерева поступков, — всего лишь черепа. 

В ответ на что разъяренно зашипели призраки жертв, которые так и толпились вокруг переговорной комнаты в надежде урвать еще хоть чуть-чуть мстительных издевательств над Майком.

— Может быть, Уэйн, ты хочешь один из черепов? — спросил он.

— Да! — обрадовалась говорящая голова и заскакала на столе. — Хочу!

— Хорошо, — сказал Майк. — Тогда протяни ладонь...Ах да, у тебя нет рук. Подойди ближе.

— Пусть будет так! — согласился Уэйн и подполз, двигая позвонками, совсем близко.

Тогда Майк плюнул на него. Говорящая голова заверещала, но тут же слюна куда-то исчезла, словно и не было ничего.

15.  
А тем временем демон Сканетти разговаривал с Мэллори, пытаясь склонить ее к любви. Она напоминала ему его мать, и он так сильно захотел обладать ею, что не мог совладать с собой. 

Духи собрались вырвать у нее сердце, чтобы с песнями и плясками сжечь на костре — так они хотели еще сильнее привязать Мэллори к нижнему миру. 

Джек пришел к ней в камеру-одиночку, где она танцевала в такт своей внутренней музыке, и стал умасливать, чтобы заняться с ней любовью. Сначала он хотел получить это, а потом, после высшего наслаждения победно вырвать ее сердце.

Мэллори потушила сигарету босой ногой и сказала:

— Хорошо. Я тебе отдамся, если ты так хочешь. Только сначала закрой глаза.

Демон засомневался, но подумал, что ей нечем бить, ведь никакого оружия в камере не было, и к тому же никаких когтей и клыков у Мэллори не имелось. Поэтому он безбоязненно опустил веки. И зря, потому что у женщин-скорпионов оружие есть всегда, даже если кажется, что нет. Запомни это, Мягкий Глаз.

И когда Мэллори купала руки в его крови, то двери ее камеры открылись, и внутрь ворвался Майк вместе с говорящей головой и ее свитой. Уэйн от испуга превратился в попугая и был совсем уже бестолковый.

А как так получилось? Дело в том, что слюна проложила канал по туннелю жизни Уэйна, и Майк сумел вырваться из переговорной комнаты. А дальше духи запаниковали, ведь на воле очутился их самый страшный враг, и весь нижний мир пришел в такое смятение и путаницу, что Майку не составило почти никакого труда дойти до своей возлюбленной. 

А когда они наконец воссоединились и протанцевали посередине камеры-одиночки танец вечной любви, то им уже совсем ничего не было страшно. И так они вернулись наружу в срединный мир по следу говорящей головы, убив попутно половину духов, что населяли тюрьму. Никто не мог их остановить — невозможно остановить настоящую любовь.

Вот такая история. Что было с ними дальше? А это, внучек, уже совсем другая сказка.


End file.
